Friday the 15th
by DoctorImDrowningInSexyFootwear
Summary: A year after Elena Gilbert's parents were killed in a tragic car accident due to a malfunction in the brake, strange things begin to happen. Someone out there wants to kill her. Someone who is toying with her, leaving her threats and hurting her friends. Human AU. Co-written by Doctor Sexy and imdrowninginfootwear.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday the 15th, exactly one year since Elena's parents had died in a tragic car accident. Malfunctioning brakes, Elena had been told. Fortunately Elena and her brother Jeremy were not in the car at the time. Their aunt Jenna decided to move in to their home and become their legal guardian.

"Elena, there was a letter for you on the doorstep," Jenna said, when Elena came downstairs for breakfast. "I bet it's from a cute boy."

Elena rolled her eyes. She took the envelope from Jenna. It had her name written on it in calligraphy. She wondered who in the world would possibly send her something like this. Bonnie, maybe? Stefan? She tore open the envelope and read it out loud. "Don't say you didn't see it coming."

"What?" Jenna asked between sips of coffee.

"Someone sent me this letter saying 'Don't say you didn't see it coming.' Is this some kind of sick joke? That someone would send me this on the anniversary to my parent's accident?"

Jenna frowned. "It must be some stupid teenager with a sick sense of humour. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Was I supposed to see my parent's death coming?" Elena asked.

"Honey, you know that was an accident. No one could have seen it coming," Jenna said, finishing her coffee and setting the empty mug in the sink.

"I know," Elena said. But the note rattled her anyway. She was already on edge just because of the date. September 15th. A day of death.

"What are we talking about?" Jeremy asked as he came bounding down the stairs. Elena simply handed him the note. "Don't say you didn't see it coming. See what coming?"

"We think it's some cruel kid who knows what happened last year," Jenna said. "Now, I've got to get going or I'll be late for work. Have fun at school."

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen," Jeremy said. "Are you sure it's about Mom and Dad? Maybe it's just some teenage girl drama."

That thought hadn't occurred to Elena. Maybe it was Caroline threatening that she was going to become the cheer captain this year. Would Caroline do that? They were friends, but that didn't mean that Caroline didn't get jealous of Elena. "Maybe," Elena said. "We should get to school."

As soon as Elena walked onto school grounds, Bonnie was there to greet her. "Elena, it's so good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well, considering everything," Elena said, as she made her way to her locker. She entered her locker combo and opened the door and-

Something fell onto her. Elena's first reaction was to catch it, thinking it was just her books. Instead she grabbed a severed arm. Elena screamed and dropped it to the ground.

"What the hell?" Bonnie said. Other students looked over at them, wondering what was going on. Some peered into the locker. Some gasped. Some just stood there silently.

"We have to call the police," Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Elena agreed nodding. But she was busy staring into the locker. Staring at the pieces of what used to be a living girl. Two arms, two legs, a torso cut in half as if with a chainsaw and worst of all sitting on the top shelf was Rebekah's head, seeming to sit there and stare at Elena accusingly.

* * *

An hour later, Elena was sitting in the principal's office. She had already been questioned by the police, which didn't take long because she knew nothing that they didn't. "Miss Gilbert, are you feeling well enough to walk home yourself, or should we call someone to pick you up?" the principal asked.

"I'm fine, really," Elena said, forcing a smile. "I enjoy a good walk."

"Okay, you're free to go," the principal said. School had already been dismissed and the students had gone home. Elena was one of the last stragglers left. She wondered if Jeremy had already left. Elena walked down the halls, noticing that the police were still talking to Caroline, Rebekah's best friend. Elena felt a pang of sorrow on Caroline's behalf. Fortunately, she hadn't seen the body, but that kind of news had to be shocking. Elena herself was shook up about finding the body, and sad even though she wasn't particularly close with Rebekah.

Elena kept walking, not wanting to go to her locker, but wanting to check to see if Jeremy was still in the cafeteria. She heard footsteps behind her and darted around to see who was behind her. _It's a school, of course there's going to be people in the halls_, she told herself. But there wasn't anyone she could see. Unnerved, Elena kept on walking a little faster. There was a loud crash, like metal falling to the ground. She looked over her shoulder but couldn't see anything. "Hello?" she called down the hallway.

Against Elena's better judgement she walked back to see what the source of the sound was. She looked down every hallway, but she couldn't find anything that had fallen. _I must just be imagining things_, Elena thought. _Of course, you've got to be jumpy after everything that happened._

That was when she remembered the letter. _Don't say you didn't see it coming._ Was she supposed to see Rebekah's death coming? Was someone threatening her?

Elena shuddered. She had enough of this day. _September 15__th__. A day of death_, she thought again. Now she ran to the cafeteria, hoping desperately that Jeremy was there, and that he would walk her home. She opened the door and found a couple of kids but no Jeremy. Elena sighed. She guessed she would just have to walk home alone then.

She walked away from the cafeteria, anxious to get away from the school, when she ran into Stefan. "Hey," he said, looking sad. "I heard about Rebekah. Are you okay?"

"I'm a little off kilter," Elena admitted. "Would you like to walk me home?"

"Of course," Stefan said, smiling now. "I just have to get something from the locker room. I think I left my watch there."

"I'll come with you," Elena said, not wanting to be alone.

Stefan raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. He walked her to the change room and opened the door and immediately pushed Elena out of the room, yelling "Don't look!"

* * *

**A/N: This is one of two Vampire Diaries stories my sister and I are co-writing where we decide on a basic plot idea and possibly one main pairing and then write them by alternating who writes each chapter. We won't be allowed to suggest anything to each other, so the chapter will be based only off of what that person thinks should happen next. Chapters have to be from 1,000 to 3,000 words without including the author's notes.**

**This chapter was written by Doctor Sexy, the next will be written by imdrowninginfootwear.**

**Since we don't have a concrete plan of where this story is going, review suggestions are always helpful. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Stefan raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. He walked her to the change room and opened the door and immediately pushed Elena out of the room, yelling "Don't look!"_

"What?" Elena asked, feeling her heart drop as she began to imagine the worst. "What is it?"

Gruesome images filled her head as she waited for what felt like an eternity for Stefan to respond.

He turned to face her, pressing his back against the door before responding with, "Damon's in the shower."

"What?" Elena asked angrily before hitting him hard in the centre of his chest. "You scared the hell out of me! I thought that there was another body in there."

"Sorry," Stefan apologized; feeling bad for freaking her out after what she had already been through that day.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked. "Just stand out here until he finishes showering?"

She did not seem very impressed with the option that she was providing.

"You could wait here for a minute while I go get my watch," Stefan suggested as he turned around to go open the door again.

"Stefan, wait!" Elena said urgently as she grabbed onto his arm.

"What?" He asked as he turned back around to face her.

"Please don't leave me by myself," Elena pleaded quietly.

"Alright, then I guess that we _are_ waiting for Damon to finish showering," Stefan said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arm.

"I really want to go home," Elena told him. "I'll just come with you and not look."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, but decided better than to comment.

"Alright, if that's what you want," Stefan said as he turned back towards the door and opened it up once again.

That time Elena followed shortly behind him while keeping her gaze directed at the floor and Stefan's feet in front of hers. She heard the sound of the shower fade a little as they walked deeper into the room while Elena tried to ignore the sickening aroma of sweat and dirty socks that was filling the room.

Stefan's feet froze in front of Elena so quickly that she didn't have time to react and stop herself as she tripped over his ankle and went stumbling forward.

Elena heard herself let out a bloodcurdling screech as she fell forwards towards the mangled up, gore covered body that lie on the floor in front of them.

Just as she was about to fall onto the body, Stefan managed to grab onto one of her arms and catch her so that instead of face planting into the mess, she just got one hand in the puddle of blood surrounding the body.

As she dangled there for a minute just over the body, the dead eyes stared back at her and she was horrified to realize who it was.

"It's Matt," Elena whispered in horror as Stefan helped her back up and tears began to stream down her face.

Damon, who had heard Elena's spine tingling wail and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, came running over and froze when he saw the scene in front of them.

To say that Matt's body was disfigured was an understatement. He was hardly recognizable with the way that he was covered in blood and gutted like a fish.

"I think the cops are still here," Stefan said as he forced himself to tear his gaze away from the gruesome remains. "I'm going to go get someone."

Before his words had registered in Elena's head, the younger Salvatore had already left the change room.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," Elena said as she turned away from the body and towards Damon.

Damon was still staring over at the body with a look of horror, but gazed up at her after a few brief seconds.

"Come here," Damon said in his most comforting tone possible as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Elena let herself be comforted for a minute, not caring about the fact that he was dripping wet and only covered by a towel… That is until she realized something.

"Damon?" She asked quietly as she pulled away from his grip. "Why were you taking a shower in here?"

She knew that the answer couldn't be because he'd had gym, since she had discovered Rebekah's body at the beginning of the day before classes were even supposed to start. Everyone had been told that they could leave early, that classes weren't going to be held, by the time that the first bell had rung.

"I slept in and didn't have time before I came to school," Damon responded with a frown. "What? You think that I'd be capable of doing that?"

He gestured towards Matt's body and then quickly looked away again.

"It's just that you were already in here when we came in and saw… and _found_ him," Elena pointed out nervously, suddenly wishing very much that she hadn't brought the subject up and that Stefan hadn't left her alone with Damon.

"Yeah, at the back of the change room," Damon replied. "I never came back here; I was in the first shower. It's literally like ten feet from the door."

Elena wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, but she did know that it would make a lot of sense if Damon had killed Matt and then gone to take a shower and wash the blood off of himself before leaving.

Damon seemed to pick up on her nervousness and doubt as he asked, "If I killed him and then was washing the blood off, I would still have blood on my clothes. Right?"

Elena nodded although she silently thought that he could have already been in the change room waiting for Matt and could have killed him without his clothes on just for the purpose of that alibi.

Damon turned and walked back to wear a pile of clothes was sitting across from the first shower by the door.

"What the hell?" Damon asked as he picked his clothes up to discover that there were fresh blood stains all over them.

Elena's eyes widened in shock and horror as she silently wondered how long it would take for Stefan to come back with some police officers.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! This chapter was written by imdrowninginfootwear. I hope that you guys liked it and thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to the wonderful reviewers of last chapter! ...Or I guess wonderful reviewer, since the other one was me reviewing Doctor Sexy's chapter and it seems a little strange thanking yourself for reviews... :P**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**WeasleysGroupie: Yes, they are all human. I will go clarify that in the summary.**


End file.
